kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
The Fierce Battle Begins is the 11th episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis As two soldiers charge at Shin from inside Red Turtle Gate, he easily kills them to Ketsu Shi's shock. Shin then opens the gate to the waiting mountain men who immediately charge inside where Ketsu Shi and his servant is waiting! The minister jumps into his carriage to run away and everyone starts chasing him once Ei Sei reveals that he is one of the main enemies. The group is shocked by Ketsu Shi's ruthlessness when they see him sacrifice his servant in order to save himself, but Heki says that all the ministers except for Shou Bun Kun at the court are just as terrible. As three mountain men take a horse and catch up to the minister, one is about to kill him with a spear when arrows suddenly come out of nowhere to kill them! Shi Shi is waiting with a squad of soldiers because he was suspicious ever since he saw something glistening under the straw coats in the outer city! He suspected it was armor and then deduced that Ei Sei was with them because "there are very few flatlanders who could stir the mountain folk to action." As Ketsu Shi's Strategist yells for Ei Sei to come out, the young king tells Shou Bun Kun to separate Heki's group from the right wing. He then comes forward to take his mask and coat off and reveals himself to the enemy! As Ei Sei distracts the enemy, Heki and a small group run towards a side door leading to inside the castle. Ketsu Shi notices, but Shi Shi says to not worry because Sa Ji is waiting inside. Meanwhile, Gi Kou's squad is waiting to shoot their arrows into the mountain men and Shou Bun Kun thinks that they should fall back to create a new strategy. Yo Tan Wa tells him that there is no need to do so because the mountain men blood has been stirred up. To the minister's surprise, she gets her men ready to attack and they all begin moving forward! Gi Kou is pleased because that makes it easier for his arrows to hit the mark, so he tells the soldiers to start moving forward too. As soon as they reach the men who were shot earlier, however, everyone is surprised when the supposedly dead mountain men suddenly rise and start attacking!! The battle outside then begins again, and Yotanwa decides to show her own strength and easily kills the men who think they can take her down because she is a woman. When Shin and the other group reaches the door to the castle, Tajifu easily breaks it down and they start heading towards the inner sanctum where Sei Kyou is. Heki says that the labyrinth to the inner sanctum is usually very hard to breach, but he knows the way because they had to get Ei Sei out earlier. Suddenly, the group stops when they see a squad of soldiers waiting ahead with Sa Ji sitting and waiting behind them. Heki explains that Sa Ji is a very dangerous assassin and warrior, and the troops he leads are also very formidable. If the group were able to defeat Sa Ji, the way to the throne room would be clear! During the battle, they easily kill the soldiers coming at them, but, when a mountain man looks for Sa Ji, he is easily cut in half by the man! After killing one more, Sa Ji waits for his next opponent. Heki is scared by the killing intent and can't move even though he knows he should try and rally everyone. While he is fighting to move, Shin steps forward and, in classic Shin fashion, insults the assassin and calls him an "idiot face"! As Sa Ji's killing intent rises and Shin gets ready to fight, Yotanwa and the other men outside can sense their auras. She determines that the real fight is about to begin inside the castle! Will Shin be able to defeat Sa Ji and will Ei Sei survive the battle outside? What is next for our fearless group? Characters in Order of Appearance * Shin * Hyou mentioned * Ketsu Shi * Heki * Ei Sei * Yo Tan Wa * Ran Kai * Sei Kyou * Shi Shi * Gi Kou * Ba Jio * Ou Ki * Shunmen * Tajifu * Sa Ji Characters Introduced Trivia This episode covers from the 30th to 33rd chapters of the Manga. Media Opening the gate.png Entering the palace.png Ketsushi scared2.png Chasing ketsushi.png Catching up to ketsushi.png Surprise attack.png Shishi arrives.png Squad waits.png Calling for ei sei.png Ei sei reveals himself.png Oki watches.png Tajifu breaks down door.png Map.png Duanhesmen attack.png Inching towards each other.png Mountain men alive.png Yotanwa Vs Seikyou's guards.png Bloody wall.png Bajio strikes.png Killed.png Shin comes forth.png Duanhe kills.png Shin and co vs zuoci.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes